


home is where the heart is

by MissusCarlikins



Category: Psych
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusCarlikins/pseuds/MissusCarlikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone had told him 8 years ago that he'd be living with Shawn, he would have laughed at the joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Been awhile since I've written Shassie, but I felt like I should contribute to the week. Of course it's OOC but whatever.

Carlton had been surprised when he learned that Shawn could cook, and cook _well_. Although Shawn just brushed his surprise away with " _I was a chef at a five-star restaurant for 3 days, of course it's good_."

Carlton didn't ask _why_ he'd been fired from that job, just accepted more potatoes.

After that, Shawn cooking became a regular thing. At least three times a week Carlton would arrive home to find Shawn moving about his kitchen. After the fourth time he finally gave a key to Shawn with a muttered, " _So you don't have to keep breaking the law_."

Now that he thought about it … that was probably when Shawn had started to live with him. Carlton barely noticed when Shawn's clothes started to appear in his closet, or all the hair products that appeared in his bathroom. It just felt natural to have Shawn there all the time.

x

Shawn was in the kitchen again, humming under his breath as he mixed together some ingredients. Carlton watched him from the doorway, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I've been thinking," Carlton started, and Shawn glanced over his should, arching a brow in Carlton's direction.

"About?"

"Want to move in?"

Shawn laughed, the sound filling Carlton with warmth. He did love Shawn's laugh.

"I already have. Didn't you notice?"

Carlton shrugged and stepped further into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Shawn's waist. Shawn leaned back against him and he hummed in contentment.

"I know. Just thought we should make it official."

Shawn laughed again and turned his head to brush a kiss over Carlton's cheek.

"Well, then. I officially say yes."

Carlton smiled and Shawn patted his arm.

"Now get out of _my_ kitchen. I need to do some cooking."

Carlton laughed but did as he was told, pressing a quick kiss to Shawn's neck before releasing him and heading towards the living room. If someone had told him 8 years ago that he'd be living with Shawn, he would have laughed at the joke, but now …

Now Shawn was just part of his life, and having him in his home felt _right_.


End file.
